A Woman Unlike Any Other
It´s yet another late Thursday evening in my life at our very own apartment Here I´m just in our bed, enjoying some well-earned sleep and rest I may be wearing nothing but my shorts at the moment, but I´m not feeling cold For a beautiful rabbit in a pink negligee is sleeping in my arms in our bed That gorgeous thing is Judy, my partner, best friend and wife With her feminine eyes closed, she sleeps with a cute smile on her face We´re resting back at our home after yet another long, hard day at work Not a single feeling of the nightly cold as we sleep snugly cheek to cheek Even though we´re both sleeping, my head is still full of joyful thoughts How great times we´ve had together as soul mates Judy, I´ve been so proud of you, as proud as anyone can be All the brave things you´ve done have earned you a reputation as a real heroine It´s easy to see why so many mammals in the world adore and respect you But nobody knows and loves the lovely Judy as well as I do So many wonderful things about you, from your beauty and courage to compassion Always working so hard, never letting anybody important to you down You´re such a strong, brave and energetic young woman, my dear Taking on the toughest cases and criminals without an inch of fear It also shows in the fondness you have for exercise of all sorts You like to try everything, from dancing to fencing lessons Judy, you´re a great bunny through and through, a real warrior queen And when it comes to your beauty, you´re even lovelier than any fair vixen Just looking at your kissable, smiling face can make my heart melt But on the inside is where lies the most beautiful thing about this rabbit You have a strong and good heart that goes so well with your beauty I can hear it still beating as I hold my paws around your waist and shoulder warmly Always so good to me, helping and protecting me as well as always listening to my worries Every occasion with you is a real delight, from average days to dates and birthdays The spark between us is now in flames, and it keeps burning after we´re married I´m full of bliss as my muzzle touches your forehead In your sleep, your smile gets wider as I hold my darling Those must be some beautiful dreams you´re having There is nothing in the world that can match you in natural beauty or softness I can feel how smooth, silky and clean your fur is from a single touch Still sleepy, you lean closer towards me, placing your paws around me in an embrace A wonderful feeling fills this fox as you kiss me With the tender, passionate love between us, neither of us ever has to feel alone at night Ever since our honeymoon, I already knew our married life was off to a healthy, happy start The rest of our lives together will be full of good moments like this, I´m sure We both fall into a peaceful slumber, cuddled up around each other as close as lovers can be My paws behind your back while your head rests on my chest Nothing´s bothering us at the moment as we sleep in this room so dark and quiet Everything great that happens in my life, I want to share with my precious Judy Always putting your needs before mine and standing by you faithfully The love I feel for you is so genuine, unique and pure My bunny, you´re a woman unlike any other. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style